This invention related to a push-pass technique system for training soccer players.
Soccer is a major global professional and recreational sport. Soccer is played by more than 120 million regular players and countless others on beaches, playgrounds and streets, according to a 2006 National Geographic study.
In the local youth soccer leagues, training sessions usually take place at a local school or park, where there may be limited time and training space. To make full use of the space and time (approximately 60 minutes per session) a soccer coach must carefully plan the training drills within the allotted time.
At the youth level, the soccer coach has the responsibility to teach players the basic skills required to become a good soccer player. One of the main skills for a soccer player to develop is the push-pass technique, which must produce both accurate and powerful passes and shots. Drills to perfect this skill require lots of repetitive practice. At the early stage of a player's development, a coach will usually feed a ball to the player who would then pass or push the ball to another player or back to the coach. The idea is for the young player to develop the art of making correct contact with the ball while executing the correct motions, and also to understand how and where to contact the ball in order to produce an accurate push-pass to another player.
During soccer training sessions, it is not unusual for precious training time to be wasted. Wasted training time can be caused by a number of reasons, for example, retrieving stray balls that have been kicked beyond the boundaries of the practice area, players having to stand in line to wait their turn to perform drills such as passing drills and push-passing drills.
In order to provide players and coaches greater control and feedback during their practice sessions and more effectively utilize the limited field and training time, new training devices and methods are needed.
The present invention is directed to overcome the problems encountered during soccer training sessions.